


硬糖在线不会化妆

by shark_pond



Series: 硬糖主播 [1]
Category: non - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 群友自high文，性转汤甜，不喜误入。





	硬糖在线不会化妆

01  
Tomie按时开始直播，不过十几秒，在线观看人数就飙升到五位数。她调整了一下打光位置，好让她略带点婴儿肥的脸颊不那么明显，才对着摄像头打招呼。  
“晚上好呀。”她摆摆手。“前些天的投票结果是‘Tomie模仿J.D的妆面’，今天我来兑现承诺了。”  
她刚说完，就有不少人刷了礼物。Tomie挨个谢过，打开美妆达人J.D的视频，按照步骤开始上妆。她们两个长得很像，但J.D脸上有一道疤，而且显得更冷淡。  
“我得说......对我太困难了。”她笑着说。“直播当然要化妆，但是这种妆容实在太复杂，简直像是人体彩绘或者特效妆。”  
今天直播的两个小时里，Tomie几乎一半时间用在化妆——失败——补救——再次失败上，她看着镜子里的自己笑得前仰后合，观众给出了不少补救建议，然而对晕染得一塌糊涂的烟熏妆都没什么作用，最后，金发姑娘放弃了挣扎，她给自己涂了个完美的唇妆，然后开始用卸妆棉擦拭眼尾。  
“J.D真是个不可思议的美妆博主。”Tomie在讲话空隙里感谢了送上价值99美金礼物的观众。“我用的眼影和她是同一款，但在我手里，黑色那块完全是个灾难，加上偏光粉就更糟了。——谢谢你们的鼓励，但是下次还是挑点不这么困难的挑战给我吧，比如徒手除掉二十平米的杂草。”  
Tomie一边和观众闲聊，一边卸妆，两个小时很快过去，今天她进账也不少。Tomie的直播频道有许多订阅者，相比起其他主播，她的订阅不是那么多，因此Tomie也很少上排行榜，但是她的转化率却是最高的，只要订阅Tomie频道的，都愿意为她额外花钱，而Tomie很少接软广，更为她增加不少死忠粉丝。  
下播是九点半钟。Tomie去洗掉为了应对直播的强打光而额外涂的粉底，露出略带点雀斑的脸颊。她舒展一下身体，喝了杯橙汁，重新坐在椅子上。Tomie的椅子跟其他主播的椅子没什么不同，带着腰枕和头枕的电脑椅，区别就是Tomie的椅子是粉红色。看上去性感成熟的Tomie背地里就是个喜欢粉嫩颜色、喜欢一切可爱东西的小女孩儿罢了。  
她打开隐藏在重重文件夹里的另一个直播软件，弹出的logo属于某个经营色情影片的网站，同时提供直播服务，但是需要不菲的开通费用和订阅费用，会员信息完全保密，没有主播验证，也没法进入直播间。  
Tomie觉得自己脸上在烧。她只是想为那些打赏太多的订阅人发放福利而已，这样子也许有点过了，可是他们都是很好的人......  
Tomie想到网站邀请主播们一道录节目的时候，Tomie的粉丝少，自然不站C位，结束时候庆功宴上也很知趣地在角落里，但是不知怎么的，那些订阅人就找到她了。Tomie真的不知道竟然有那么多她的粉丝参加这次录制，而且瞧上去都是些上流社会的人物。在得知Tomie有些惧怕那些被健壮保镖环伺的网红之后，他们带着Tomie去了楼顶的花园，并邀请Tomie参加他们定期举办的小型聚会。再之后，Tomie就像是周期性的灰姑娘，男人们从不对她动手动脚，都像绅士一般带着她去玩，又不要求回报，反而让Tomie更加内疚。她知道很多像她一样的女主播会给打赏多的粉丝发福利照片，而她只是说一声谢谢，实在太过轻巧。于是，Tomie在两个月后下定决心，约了一位熟悉的摄影师拍摄一组私房照，在某次聚会上发给了那些人。她结结巴巴又脸颊通红的样子让男人们叹息着拒绝，他们声明如果Tomie不愿意，完全可以不这么做，他们更希望Tomie做自己喜欢的事情。  
“但是我——我觉得应该这样做......”  
“不是你觉得应该如何，而是你想如何。”Ian将信封推回去。“Tomie，我们不需要你牺牲什么，你只要做自己想做的事情就可以了。”  
“但是——”Tomie张口结舌，好一会儿才说。“Ian先生！我——我很想......我——觉得......想要给你们......”她连耳朵都红透了。  
Ian打开信封，看了两张。“Tomie，你是个好姑娘。”他抱着个子娇小的女孩。“以后别随便这么做了，好人没有那么多。”  
“但你们是的。”Tomie说。“我很高兴认识你们。”  
从这次开始，Tomie拍摄的尺度越来越大，她也不再约摄影师，而是自己使用相机的定时功能拍摄。为此，她还加入了一个女主播群组，里面都是像她一样给粉丝发福利图片的人，她这才发现其实那些尺度大的女主播并非想象的那样，她们也会抱怨有些金主实在过分，而Tomie一直觉得水火不容的两个女主播私下居然是非常好的朋友，她们互相diss都是在为自己接的软广造势。她也是从她们那儿知道这个色情直播网站的。  
Tomie深吸一口气。  
M先生说今天给她准备了礼物，所以只要等在家里就好。西雅图今天下着很大的雨，即使有Kely来接，她也有点发憷。Tomie是个英国姑娘，可她还是不喜欢湿冷的雨水，只是没想到因为......工作搬来西雅图，还总是在出行的日子倒霉地遇到暴雨。不一会儿，门铃响了，Tomie在猫眼里看到是个穿着联邦快递制服的年轻人，金棕色发尾从鸭舌帽下面支棱起来，他低着头，看不清楚脸，个子很高。这时，她的手机也响了，是Jinx的信息。  
[硬糖甜心，快去开门吧，是我们给你的礼物<3。]  
于是Tomie不再犹豫，她打开门，快递员没有把东西递给她，反而挤了进来，用胳膊合上门。  
“先生？”Tomie戒备后退。“我家里可是有监控的。”  
“Surprise。”快递员将箱子放到桌上，抬手掀起帽檐，露出一双松绿色的眼睛。“Tomie——”  
“Sam？”Tomie啼笑皆非。“你不是在学校吗？”  
“校庆日放假。”Sam快速凑近，亲吻她一下。“把直播打开吧，我们想看你拆礼物。”  
Tomie跑到电脑前，开始直播，十三位观众已经在线，她抱着箱子，坐在椅子上，和之前直播时有些矜持的样子不同，现在她完全是个放松的可爱女孩儿，盘腿坐在过大的椅子里，棉背心肩带滑到一边。  
“你们真的不用为我买太多东西，刷的礼物提成金已经足够了。”她拆开外包装，里面是十三个不同的盒子。她挑了Hans的淡紫色礼盒拆开，里面是一套可爱的棉质内衣，印着小熊头像。  
“啊！”Tomie惊喜极了。“这是......我的尺码！我以为已经断货了！谢谢你，Hans先生！”  
第二个是Cillian的，一瓶不对外出售的酒庄珍藏酒。然后是其他人的，从项链到高定，还有一辆不会让人起疑心的车子的钥匙。Sam一直趴在椅背后面，不时撩一下Tomie的头发，看她拆礼物。  
“Sam，没有你的礼物哦？”Tomie开玩笑一样说。“但是今天是你的生日，我给你准备了礼物——虽然本来想等下次聚会的时候带过去。”  
“我给你准备了。”Sam说。“Tomie——”他拉开联邦快递制服的拉链，校服衬衫半开着，他脖子上松松垮垮系了一根丝带，勉强能看出蝴蝶结的形状。  
Tomie不知道说什么，她觉得眼睛有点热。  
“我把自己送给你啦。”Sam眨了眨右眼。“而且之前说好的。”  
Tomie之前做过的决定，她想让自己更进一步。既然决定回报，那就更彻底一点，她的这些粉丝都是非常棒的人，把身体交给他们也不会发展到糟糕的程度，只是不知为何，他们一直抱着暧昧拒绝的态度，不像是真的拒绝，更像是为难没法判断。  
“我可还是个处男呀，Tomie。”Sam撒娇一样说。“Tomie，拜托了。”他弯了弯膝盖，让自己和Tomie平视，金发姑娘咬着丰润饱满的嘴唇，过了会儿，才点点头。  
“但是——但是要给......他们看的。”Tomie说。“我以为......会是——”  
“第一次要私人一点。”Sam说。“当然要分享，但是分享你还得再过一段时间。”  
Tomie因为他的话有些战栗，又有些期待。她很喜欢先生们的触碰，每个人都带着善意抚摸她，看她的眼神也充满爱和保护，不像她遇到过的一些男人。那些在地铁上的男人、路上遇到的男人，眼睛里的恶意和猥亵简直要冒出来。  
她和Sam一起，把直播设备搬进卧室，Tomie的卧室风格跟直播用的房间截然不同，摆满了毛绒玩具，最多的就是各种毛绒狗狗。Tomie喜欢狗，但是房东不许养宠物，在她负担得起自己的房子之前，都没法去领养心仪的那只了。  
“事先声明我是处男。”Sam重新架设摄像头的时候说。“Tomie，如果我干了很混蛋的事情或者......呃，早泄，请你体谅我。”  
“当然。”Tomie绞着衣服下摆。“我——也并没有......如果......嗯......”  
Sam的手机响了，Tomie的手机也响了。他们看过，都是Jinx发的。  
Sam的是：[处男，滚回去念书，你不配给我们的甜心做第一次人选。]  
Tomie的是：[我的硬糖宝贝儿，Sam其实是逃课的，请快点儿把他送回去。]  
两人都笑起来。Sam抱着Tomie的腰，她的腰可真细，那对G杯豪乳压在Sam胃的位置，又软又弹。这么近的距离，Sam能问到她身上淡淡的奶香味。  
“哇。”他的手不安分地往里伸。“Tomie，你真是太棒了。”  
=tbc=


End file.
